A Midsummer Night's Daydream
by XOXheartAmy
Summary: Shakespeare may be dead, but his words live on. Now they have the chance to bring together two people. Trouble is, he runs the Brotherhood and she's an X-Man. ROMY with hints of JONDA and KIOTR
1. Act I

**I want to apologise for the scrappy state of this first chapter. The original disappeared during an FF glitch and I'm waiting for the files on my old hard drive to be recovered so that I can repost this. I apologise again.**

**Name:** A Midsummer Night's Daydream**  
Summary:**Shakespeare may be dead, but his words live on. Now they have the chance to bring together two people. Trouble is, he's in the Brotherhood and she's an X-Man. ROMY with hints of JONDA and KIOTR**  
Content Warning(s):** Innuendo, swearing (French and English)**  
Chapter Pairing(s):**ROMY, tiny bit of JONDA

_"text"_ thoughts

* * *

Why the damn Cajun had taken _French _of all the effing subject in this Hellhole was beyond her. Right now, they were doing a test (the bastard had finished in the first fifteen minutes) and she just had no idea whatsoever. In front of her, Kitty, her roommate and one of her best friends, was almost bent double over her paper, scribbling like there was no tomorrow. To her left, her other best friend, Wanda, had given up - much like herself - and was doodling ankhs, Crucifixes and what looked like Todd 'Toad' Tolanski being struck by lightening. The damned, demon-eyed, no good, two-bit, thieving, Cajun swamp rat was staring at her. Again. She took comfort in the fact that the insane pyromaniac, who, fittingly, was _called _Pyro, had taken advantage of Gambit's distraction and was copying the stupid Arcadian's work... Good for him. He winked at her and mouthed '_chere_' to her. She flipped him off. She was lucky the teacher never spotted her. When the bell rang, she had never been happier to get to English... Sort of...

He had disappeared for a year, he hadn't bothered to show up to help fight Apocalypse... And _now_ he shows up. Needless to say, it irritated her.

And speaking of irritating...

"That was, like, so totally _easy_. I hope I didn't write too much for question seven, I mean, it was, like, only three marks and I, like, think I wrote enough for six and..."

"Kitty, for the love of all that's good and Holy, and the little peace we have left, please shut up."

Kitty stopped talking immediately. She was just ever so slightly scared of what Wanda would do to her if she didn't and definitely _wasn't_ morbidly curious enough to find out.

"Did ahther of yah guys see Gambit starin' at meh durin' thah test?"

"No, I was, like, too busy with the present subjunctives."

"Toad needed to be killed," was Wanda's reply.

"Well, anyway, I've, like, got to run! Computer studies class, woo!"

"I don't get how she hasn't had some sort of medical problem. Her blood pressure must be throught the damn roof!" Wanda commented as Kitty disappeared around the corner.

"Yah an' meh both."

Upon entering their English class, Rogue shook her head at the fact that there were no free double seats and one of the only ones left was, "Nah uh, no way am ah sittin' next tah that insane Aussie!"

"I can deal with him."

"Thanks, Wands."

Wanda sat down next to Pyro, or John as they had found out when he had turned up on the Brotherhood's doorstep, while Rogue made her way to the back of the class. It was only then that she realised that the only other available seat was next to...

"Hey, dere, _chere_! Y' enjoy de test?"

Gambit.

"It was fahne. 'Course, yah alreadeh knew that from thah amount of starin' at meh yah did."

"Well y're a _bon _t'ing t' stare at, _mon chere_."

"An' anothah thing: stahp callin' meh that. Ah'm naht _yahr _'_chere_'."

"Yes y' are. Y' jus' don' know it yet, _cherie_."

"Okay, okay, settle down, class. Since I am on this year's drama committee and we've been studying Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, this year's school play will be _A Misummer Night's Dream_. I was going to spend this lesson deciding on our four leading roles according to your essays on character development so I have a modernised version of the play on DVD with me. This is not an excuse to mess about."

*****

"That was thah most borin' hour of mah lahfe."

"Settle down, please, class. I have here the names of the students playing Hermia, Lysander, Helena and Demetrius."

Rogeu groaned at the prospect. School plays were, as Kitty's psyche was putting it, _soooo_ not her thing.

"I can make y' moan a lot louder dan dat, _chere_," came the husky voice in her ear.

A hand rested on her thigh and she suppressed a not unpleasant shiver. She kicked the Cajun in the shin, pleased with the painful wince he gave, and he removed his hand.

"Playing Helena, Wanda Maximoff."

Wanda didn't look happy but brightened slightly at the sour look one of the cheerleaders, and mutant-haters, was giving her.

"Demetrius will be played by John Allerdyce."

Wanda's bright look dulled again.

"I have cast Remy LeBeau as Lysander-"

"Please let Roguey get Hermia, please let Roguey get Hermia..."

Rogue snorted slightly at the Cajun's hopeful prayer. As if she'd ever get the role. Her essay was so full of angst thanks to Hermia's feelings at being 'betrayed' by Lysander being so similar to her feelings at learning the truth about Mystique... Oh crap...

"-And as Hermia, for her _extremely_ accurate analysis of Hermia's feelings of betrayal and abandonment-"

_"Crapcrapcrap..."_

"-Is Rogue."

Rogue's head hit the desk. Romantic role opposite Gambit... Could her day get any worse?

"As there were no stage directions in Shakespeare's time, we do not know exactly how the actors would have performed, but as this is a romantic comedy, we have managed to fit in a kiss between Demetrius and Helena-"

Wanda looked horrified, John wasn't even listening anymore.

"-And between Hermia and Lysander."

Yep. Just got worse.

********Bayville High Cafeteria****

"So, let me get this straight: you hate him, he won't take no, you're playing Hermia, he's playing Lysander and you've got to kiss him," Amanda Sefton, Kurt Wagner (Rogue's brother's) girlfriend and the only human in their group of friends, summarised.

"Yes."

"But, you can't touch anyvun!"

"Ah know!"

Wow, I, like, _love A Midsummer Night's Dream_! It's so surreal and romantic and I _love_ triangles!"

"It's not a triangle, Kitty, it's a bloody square! How you you Xavier guys put up with her?"

"Ve don't. If she gets on anybody's nerves _Herr_ Logan locks her in ze Danger Room."

"Like, _that's_ why I get so many sessions?! But Mister Logan, like, told me it was to, like, help me more with my control. I suggested that Rogue should get some to help her. He, like, said that Professor Xavier said that he was already doing that!"

The others laughed at the Chicagoan's naivety... Well, Rogue and Kurt did. Wanda and Amanda shared a smirk. Kitty had taken the heat off her but they both knew that Rogue, deep down, was excited at the prospect of playing a romantic role opposite Gambit. They all knew the Southerners had feelings for one another.

* * *

**To be honest, this turned out better than the original so I think I'll just leave it like this.  
**


	2. Act II

**OK, I haven't updated for a while, I'm very sorry for that.  
The carnival part was based on 'She's the Man'. For those of you who have seen it, you'll understand why this appealed to me for a ROMY moment, and for those of you who haven't seen it, go and find it on YouTube (and the bit at the end is an immortalisation of something my friend, Emily, did to my other friend, Oisin, with a full bottle of Fruit Shoot H2O [hint: she threw it at him]).  
Let it be noted that I can't write an Austrailian accent so if anyone can help me with that, I will be very grateful**

**Name:** A Midsummer Night's Daydream**  
Summary:** Shakespeare may be dead, but his words live on. Now they have the chance to bring together two people. Trouble is, he's in the Brotherhood and she's an X-Man. ROMY with hints of JONDA and KIOTR**  
Content Warning(s):** Innuendo, French swearing**  
Chapter Pairing(s):** ROMY, Tiny hint of JONDA and KIOTR

_"text"_ thoughts

* * *

Rogue was thoroughly peeved. Somehow, during lunch, John had managed to piss off Wanda, meaning that the two refused to sit in the same row unless there were at least two people in between them. Of course, the only person stupid enough to sit next the Australian pyromaniac was Remy; and the only person with the guts to sit next to Wanda, especially when the latter was in one of her moods, was Rogue. So, naturally, Rogue and Remy were sandwiched between their two best friends, clear provocation for Rogue's bad mood. Needless to say, the stupid swamp rat seemed to be enjoying himself - even more so when they began their new topic in Biology: 'Sex'.

"'M gonna b' _très bon_ at dis topic," Rogue heard the bane of her existence mutter to John.

"Yah know yah don' get tah do any _favours_ in this class, don' yah, Cajun?"

"_Oui_, _chere_. Don' take away from de fact dat I know more 'bout dis dan dese teachers ever will..."

Rogue suppressed a snort of laughter.

"Today, we will be looking at sexual reproduction in humans," their teacher began.

_"__Crap_._ Swamp breath ain't gonna shut up about this one_._ Ah hate this stupid school."_

"Miss? Will we be studying how mutants reproduce since they aren't human?"

Beside her, Rogue heard Wanda let out a low hiss. It was one thing for mutant baiting to take place outwith classes, but to do it in front of a teacher?

"I assure you, Mr Roberts, mutants and humans reproduce in exactly the same way."

"Mutant reproduction? That should be illegal! Who wants more of those freaks around?" a girl in the row behind the four whispered to her friend.

As if there was some sort of telepathic link between them, the four mutants turned to glare at the girl.

"I t'ink we would, y' _chienne_."

The bleached-blonde stared at them, terrified and, at the same time, defiant. "Miss! The muties are threatening me!"

"That's a lah an' yah know it!"

The girl merely smirked.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Rogue. This is not a politics class and I would prefer if there was no mutant-baiting in my classes. Now if we can continue..."

"Not a bad teacher, eh, _chere_? Ot'ers would have agreed wit' dat." He nodded in the direction of the girl who was now staring daggers into the teacher's back.

"She's rahgt though... Who'd want more o' me aroun'?"

"I would."

"That's yahr prahblem, Cajun, always wantin' what yah can't have."

Remy frowned. She sounded almost... disappointed.

"But the sperm that don't manage to fertilise the egg cell die _can_ actually survive for up to seven days," the teacher continued as if what had just transpired hadn't.

Remy nearly choked and Rogue's mood instantly lifted at the sight of his face turing as red as his irises as he tried to suppress a fit of laughter. Rogue rolled her eyes and shook her head, giving Wanda a look who, mimicked her actions.

At the very end of the lesson, however, something spoiled the good mood Rogue and Wanda were in.

"Girls, I noticed you didn't sign up for anything even though both expressed an interest in manning a stall at the carnival."

Rogue and Wanda exchanged a look.

"Actually, everything we _would_ have signed up for had been filled."

"There is something you can do because, to be frank, you _have_ to do something otherwise you'll be in detention. Principal Kelly's rules, not mine."

"As lahng as ah ain't in detention, ah'll do it."

Wanda nodded in agreement.

****Bayville High Cafeteria**  
**

"OhmyGodthat'slikesogreat!"

Wanda narrowed her eyes. "It's bad enough my brother talks like that, don't you go and start too."

"Sorry, but it's, like, great that you're helping me with the kissing booth!"

"It ain't, Kit, trust meh. For one thing, ah can't touch anyone without knockin' 'em out. And for another, yah can bet yahr ass that that Cajun is gonna bah a ticket an' make sure that he gets a kiss offa meh."

"You think that's bad. I'll have Toad and Pyro after me!"

"Yeah, but yah can hex 'em away frahm yah. He'll actualleh _get_ a kiss befoah ah can knock him out!"

"What's, like, so bad? You both have guys, like, totally chasing you! And Pyro doesn't look, like, that bad, and Gambit is, like, so totally hot!"

"Kitteh! Him chasin' meh is thah prahblem. When he took meh tah Louisiana-"

Kitty, Wanda and Amanda shared a look as Rogue smiled slightly.

"-He told meh he had been fahllowin' meh, as in _stalkin_' meh."

"Sounds like he likes you, Rogue," Amanda said slyly, "And I think you like him too."

"Ah don'!"

Rogue's comment was met by several pairs of raised eyebrows.

"Okay, so maybeh ah do..."

"Vat?! He's vun of ze brozzerhood!"

Wanda glared at Kurt.

"You're not vun of ze bad or stupid vuns, Vanda, you're okay. But you said he kidnapped you, Rogue! _Meine Schwester ist verrückt gegangen_!"

"Ah'm naht crazeh, Kurt. An' thah onleh kidnappin' part was when he put meh on thah train. Aftah that, ah _wanted_ tah stay."

"Rogue, you're, like, totally in love with the guy! You still have the card he gave you!"

Over at their table, Remy and John were listening intently.

"Well den, _mon ami_, I t'ink we be getting at kiss at de carnival."

"Yeah, mate. And your shelia still has what card?"

Remy was silent for a minute, remembering the time he had spend in the bayou with Rogue. "De Queen of Hearts. I gave it t' her after de Wolverine tried t' kill _moi_."

"And you think of yourself as that King of Hearts?! Wow, mate, you've got it bad!"

****Two Days Later - The Carnival****

"Come on, you mutie freak! I payed for this kiss and I'm going to get it!"

"Get a lahfe!"

The boy left, grumbling.

"Oh, God..."

Rogue looked to where Wanda was pointing. Standing just two places from the back of the line was Todd Tolanski with more tickets than he could carry.

"Ah'm on it, Wands."

Rogue disappeared through a flap at the back of the tent they were using to house their stall and walked casually along the queue of boys waiting patiently for a kiss. She stopped just behind Toad, quietly slipped of a glove and brushed her bare hand against his face, knocking him out. Rogue smiled in satisfaction, knowing that if Remy tried anything he'd get the same treatment, but was also confused as to why she didn't get a rush of memories or feelings, or any of Todd's powers. Making her way back to the tent, she saw Piotr, the newest X-Man, and Kitty, joined at the mouth. She shook her head, pleased that Kitty had found someone better than Lance, and settled down for a long day of ticket counting.

"And you're sure you're okay with clearing up?" Kitty asked Rogue as she and Wanda prepared to leave.

"Yeah, Kit. It's no problem. Yah and Wands did all thah work tahday, ah can take care of clearin' up all thah crap people left."

"Okay. See you later!"

Rogue waved as her friends disappeared around the corner of a row of tents, not seeing the glowing red eyes of someone watching her. She sat down, enjoying the silence that had at last fallen on the empty field.

"So do I get m' kiss now, _cherie_?"

"Gambit! Get lahst yah stupid swamp rat!"

"Sorry, _chere_, _mais_ I _did _buy dis ticket so I t'ink I'll use it."

"Go screw yahrself, Swamp Rat."

"Dat's not nice, _chere_."

"_Dat's_ too bad."

"_Un petit_ kiss? Practice f'r de play?"

_"Ah knew it! Ah knew he'd turn this intah 'practice' foah thah play! Well, he wants a kiss, he's gonna get a kiss. Too bad he'll be unconcious as soon as he touches meh."_ "Fahne."

"_Bien_! Close y' eyes, _chere_."

Rogue shot him a look that clearly said she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him (and with a combination of Jean's telekinesis and Logan and Piotr's brute strength, that was far) but obliged. Seconds later, she felt something brush her lips, the something else crash down on them. Her eyes opened in surprise before fluttering closed again, savouring the feeling of his lips caressing hers. His tongue, hot and wet even through the fabric of the silk scarf between them, pushed its way into her mouth, making her suppress a moan as their tongues battled for dominance. They finally broke apart, Rogue slightly breathless, Remy with a smug look on his face. They stood up and she exited the tent to stand in front of him, gazing up into his eyes - at least until the squeezed shut in pain as her knee collided, hard, with his groin.

"Looks lahke yah don' have tah worreh abou' yahr little Remys dahin' in whatevah bimbo yah stick that intah. They're dead alreadeh." With that, Rogue turned on her heel, leaving an awestruck Remy staring after her.

* * *

_Meine Schwester ist verrückt gegangen _**translates as** _My sister has gone crazy _**(at least I hope it does)**


	3. Act III

**Okay, so, like chapter 1, this is a rewrite after FF had this annoying glitch that caused it to randomly wipe those chapters and a few of my others. So here's what I remember from my original.**

**Style Key  
**"text" speech  
_'text'_ thoughts  
_"~text~" _phone convo  
_**text**_ writing

* * *

Rogue entered the room she shared with Kitty, a face like thunder, and kicked - literally kicked - the door shut. The front door of the mansion had met the same fate and Logan, after smelling the anger and frustration rolling off her in waves, not to mention the smell of the Cajun, had decided it was in his (and probably a certain part of his anatomy's) best interests to not interfere. Although he was reasonably sure it would grow back, he didn't fancy the idea of putting that theory to the test.

"Like, hey, Rogue... Uh...You okay?"

By way of an answer, Rogue grabbed the stress ball on her bedside table and threw the surprisingly heavy object at the far wall. Kitty phased to avoid it probably knocking her under for a few hours at the very least.

"Okay. I'll, like, take that as a no. Erm... Wanda called earlier, said that Pyro had to go back to the carnival to, like, get Remy. They came back saying something about you kicking him in the..."

"Yeah, Kit. Ah kicked him in thah crotch."

"Oh, well, she wanted me to call her back so she could, like, talk to you."

Rogue shrugged. "Fahne bah meh."

Kitty pulled out her (obnoxiously pink) cellphone and dialled '#2' on the speed dial. After a few rings, Wanda picked up.

_"~Hey, Kit. She back?~"_

"Yeah. You wanna talk?"

_"~Sure.~"_

Kitty passed the phone, which Rogue brought up to her ear. Just as she was about to say 'Hi' to Wanda, she heard a scuffle on the other end of the line, followed by a voice that could make calling bingo numbers or making tannoy announcements that three-year-olds had spewed all over the caulifower in a supermarket sound sexy.

_"~_Bonjour_, _cherie_. Don' y' worry, _petit_ Remy's jus' fine. _Merci _f' callin' t' make sure. Any time y' wan' t' test 'im out..."_ He lowered his voice, _"Y' jus' say de word an' dat virginity o' y'rs is gone.~"_

Rogue bit back a growl. She could practically hear him smirking... Probably reaching into those too-tight pants of his. _'Damned Cajun. Damned, annoying, infuriating, good-for-nothing, egotistical, smooth-talking, handsome, sexy, wonderful... Woah, where the Hell did _that_ come from?!'_

"Realleh?" She purred spitefully down the line, "Ah thought so."

_"~Y' did?~"_ he asked, a little confused.

"Course ah did. Ah mean, ah knew he was '_little_' Remy; he felt so _undersahzed _when ah was kickin' yah in thah crotch."

Gambit made a few spluttering noises and Rogue quickly hung up, her face flushing. She'd _never_ meant to have said something like _that_. Sure, she'd wanted to insult his manhood, but she'd _never_ intended to say that she'd felt the _size_ of it. He was far from small. Big, maybe; huge, yes; positively enormous, definitely; but never small. Her dreams tonight wouldn't be speculative on how large he was, they would feature that absolutely _massive_ piece of equipment protruding stiffly from his...

"I, like, thought you were talking to Wanda."

"Yeah, so did ah, but then thah damned swamp rat took thah phone."

"And, like, the... _thing_ thing?"

"Ah didn' mean tah say anehthin' lahke that."

"C'mon, Rogue. You must've, like, had _some_ reason for saying it! I mean, you normally insult him, and I really, like, wish you wouldn't, but you never said anything that, uh... _raunchy_."

"He propositioned meh. He _knows _ah can' touch!"

"Well, he's, like, totally into you!"

"No, that's where he _wants _tah beh," Rogue muttered under her breath. "Kit, if he lahked meh, he wouldn't beh doin' that. Ah know what he wants an' he ain't gettin' it frahm meh."

"C'mon, Rogue, just, like, admit you like him too!"

"But ah don'!"

Kitty raised both hands in the classic 'surrender' gesture. "Like, chill, Rogue. Oh, I, like, totally forgot to mention: Piotr and I, like, got the parts of Hippolyta and Theseus! Isn't that, like, totally awesome?! Me, you and Wanda got, like the leading female roles - well, not Tatiana, but I think Jubes, like, wanted to try out for that role."

Rogue nodded, not really listening. She was too immersed in her own thoughts.

***

Rogue lay awake that night, mulling over what Kitty had said. So she'd lied, big deal. Yes, she liked Remy. She liked him a lot. As in _love_ like. And it scared her. She'd never felt a connection like that to anyone before. God, she really loved him. She'd never thought about any boy, no, _man_ the way she thought about him. She had the dirtiest dreams about him (and even daydreams) but she also just wanted to be near him, to have him look at her like she was the sun, moon an stars. She just wanted to be _with_ him... In every possible way. She often used her powers as an excuse to not get close to him, but now, she didn't care. She just wanted to be with him. She drifted off to sleep, happy, and dreamed of exactly what she thought she would.

***

It was just another regular day - to Rogue at least. Kitty was a little more hyperactive than usual because of her Goth friend's eighteenth birthday. Needless to say, it was driving the Southern _Belle_ up the wall. She couldn't hep but smile, however, when she woke up saw the previously closed window and smelled the lingering scent of tobacco and spices. Had she woken up to this even just a week previously, she probably would've screamed bloody murder and throttled the man responsible. Now, she couldn't help but think it sweet. Logan, of course, would disagree but Rogue didn't care. Her smile only widened when she saw what was on her bedside table.

Kitty had been babbling excitedly, or rather - more excitedly than usual, about a party she was planning for Rogue and Remy, eternally eager to know more about the Mississippi native, had asked Kitty why. The Chicagoan took great pleasure in telling him that it was nearly Rogue's birthday.

There, in the glass of water she kept on her bedside table, was a single, thornless red rose; next to it: a playing card on a black velvet box. She smiled as she picked up the rose, inhaling its heavenly scent before returning it to the water, and then turned her attention to the card. She smiled even more when she saw what card it was: the King of Hearts, with a message scrawled across the red back.

**Bon anniversaire**_**, **_**cherie**_**.  
Taking you out tonight, wear something **_**belle**_**.  
Pick you up at 7,  
**__**R.  
**__**PS. Wear what's in the box, I paid for it, legally, promise.**_

Rogue laughed lightly at the last bit, before turning her attention to the square box. It was a little heavy, but not big enough for something like clothes. She gasped upon lifting the lid. Sitting on a red silk cushion was a deep green emerald between two round black stones she recognised from the Geology Club trip she'd been forced to go on as obsidian, a type of volcanic glass, on a delicate silver chain. It was absolutely beautiful. She didn't want to know how much it must have cost him, and right now she didn't even care if it _was_stolen. He had gone to a lot of trouble, either way, to get it for her and that was proof enough that he cared. She let out the most un-Rogue giggle at that thought. Maybe, just maybe, she could have the happy ending that had disappeared when her cursed powers manifested and for that, she was thankful.

**

* * *

**

**A little different from the original but, like chapter 1, I think the rewrite's better.**


	4. Act IV

**So FF's kinda pissing me off because half the buttons don't work, and I haven't updated for a while since I've had work experience. Then, today, I got some bad news so I've been a bit too busy to update. I'm very sorry but... The story's nearly over!**

**As usual: I don't own X-Men, I'm not Stan Lee, I wish I owned Remy...**

**On with the story!**

**Name:** A Midsummer Night's Daydream**  
Summary:** Shakespeare may be dead, but his words live on. Now they have the chance to bring together two people. Trouble is, he's in the Brotherhood and she's an X-Man. ROMY with hints of JONDA and KIOTR**  
Content Warning(s):** Strong innuendo, Implied sex, but nothing over T-Rated  
**Chapter Pairing(s):** ROMY, Hints of JONDA and KIOTR

_"text" _thoughts

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHD..." The cheer of surprise faltered when they saw Rogue's huge grin. She was _never_ this happy on her birthday. Wanda, who, along with John, had come to visit for the day, shared a knowing smirk with Kitty.

Hank, Xavier, Ororo, Scott and Jean had given her the complete works of Shakespeare, Wanda and John had given her 'Interview With The Vampire', a book she had repeatedly borrowed from Wanda, and Kurt gave her a plane ticket to Germany (he had the other) so she could visit his parents with him. Kirt received a big hug for that one. Rahne, Jamie and X-23 (who had recently changed her name to Laura) gave her a pair of emerald and silver chandelier earrings which she decided would go perfectly with Remy's necklace. The girls (bar Kitty and Tabitha) had bought her a wide, black chiffon scarf that she could probably use as a wrap. Tabitha and the boys, however, had obviously tried to be funny. Kitty gasped in shock and proceeeded to hit Bobby when Rogue opened to reveal a long, pink vibrator. It was pretty obvious that she was planning gruesome deaths for each of the culprits, but secretly thought that she and Remy would find a use for it... She had a hard time hiding the inappropriate gift from the older mutants, and she was pretty sure Logan and possibly Jean knew despite her efforts.

Piotr and Kitty gave her a beautiful, almost lifelike, painting of herself. He blushed when she threw her arms around them too. A couple of people looked a little nervous at her bubbly mood (happy Rogue was a helluva lot scarier than mad Rogue or even powers-out-of-control Rogue), but that feeling soon disappated when Ororo announced that it was time for breakfast. Logan walked up to Rogue and mumbled a gruff "Happy Birthday, Stripes", before pressing a small box into her hand. She carefully pulled aside the green ribbon and lifted the black lid to reveal a long, narrow, silver key. She gave him a confused look.

"'Bout time you had your own. Got a new one a couple o' weeks ago. Take care of it."

Rogue suddenly realised he was talking about his motorcyle. "Logan, ah can' take this."

"Sure you can, kid. Besides, do you really wanna be in the same car as Kitty now she's got her learner's permit?"

Rogue grinned. "Thanks, Logan," and then she hugged him. "Ah'm goin' out tahnahght, is that okay?"

"Sure, kid, where're you goin'?"

"Naht sure... Well, anehway, gahtta grab breakfast 'fore mah little brothah eats everehthin'. See yah latah!"

*****

"Like, wow, Rogue, you look, like, totally awsome!"

"Thanks, Kit."

It was true. She was wearing a pair of faded black flared jeans, an emerald green off-the-shoulder jumper, a pair of black, strappy, heeled sandals and black silk gloves. The vibrator was hidden in her purse and the scarf draped over her shoulders. Kitty didn't even know Rogue owned clothes like that.

"Hey, is that, like, new?" Kitty suddenly asked, pointing to the necklace she was fastening.

"Uh, yeah, it was a birthday present."

"Oh. Did, like, Jamie, Rahne and Laura get that for you too? Because I only saw the earrings."

"Actualleh, it's naht frahm anehone at thah Institute."

"Like, oh my God, it's from Remy isn't it?!"

"Yeah."

"And he totally, like, had his arm around you, like, all of rehearsal yesterday! You so like him!"

"An' if ah do?"

"Like, oh my God! And you've got to be, like, going on a date with him tonight!"

"Well, anehway, ah'd bettah go."

"Okay, like, have fun!"

"Where you goin', Stripes?"

"Ah told yah earliah, out."

At that very moment, the doorbell rang.

"Ah'll get it!"

_"Who the Hell managed to get past security?" _Logan wondered to himself.

Rogue, meanwhile, pushed the caller outside before following, closing the door behind her.

"Ah want yah tah meet everehbahdeh... An' ah want them tah meet yah."

"Y' know dat dey already know dis Cajun _et_ dey don't like _moi_."

"No, they met _Gambit_ an' don' lahke _him_. Ah want them tah meet mah sweet an' carin' boyfriend, Remy LeBeau."

"De Wolverine don' like eit'er."

"Yeah, well, Logan'll just have tah deal with it. Ah was thah one that was kidnapped an' ah've foahgiven yah. Hell, ah'm _datin'_ yah."

"An' dat puts meanin' int' dis col' Cajun's life."

Rogue smiled shyly. "C'mon, ah want them all tah meet yah," and she pulled him through the doors by his hand.

"Everehbahdeh," Rogue began, Remy's arm securely round her waist, "Ah want yah tah meet-"

"We know who he is, Rogue," Scott said, hand drifting towards his stupid glasses.

"Then who is he?" Rogue asked, her expression predicting pain and suffering for anyone stupid enough to cross her.

"Gambit. You know that."

"Yah're wrahng. This is mah boyfriend, Remy."

"But he's _Gambit_!"

"Shut up, Scott."

Everyone stared in surprise, not at Rogue, or even Tabby, but at Jean.

"I can see his intentions-"

Remy looked offended at the 'redhead's prying into his mind.

"-And I assure you that his intentions are peaceful."

Scott's expression didn't falter.

"We'd bett'r go, _mon chere_."

"Hold up, Gumbo, where're you two goin'?"

"Dinner _et_ a movie. Jus' a simple date, not'in' too fancy. Jus' what _ma belle_ likes."

Rogue smiled and, to everyone's surprise, snuggled into his embrace. It was about as touchy-feely as she would allow herself to be.

"Well, see y'all lahtah!"

It was only once the door had closed and the sound of Remy's motorbike engine had faded into the distance that Logan spoke once more, addressing Scott and Kurt more than anyone else: "I don't trust that Cajun, he'll break her heart."

*****

Logan was in a foul mood the next morning but Rogue, however, was at the other extreme of the spectrum and was scarily happy. Apparently, the Canadian's bad mood and the Southerner's good one stemmed from one thing, or rather, person: Remy. From his grumbles and the broken robots in the Danger Room (the last sim that had been run was a one-on-one Acolyte battle against Gambit), the others had deduced that Rogue had 'had a little fun' on her date, but no one knew - they suspected but didn't know - what _sort_ of fun... Well, no one except Rogue and Remy, Logan and, strangely enough, all but three new recruits - Jamie, Rahne and Laura).

The boys had, according to Tabitha who was happily spreading rumours, gone to Rogue's room at Logan's request to retrieve their gift, only to be told that they couldn't return something that had been used. It was unhygenic. The boys then proceeded to, after she had gone for her DR session of course, tear apart her room to find it, just to see if it was true. It wasn't there. When Rogue got back and caught them red-handed, she realised that she must have left it at the Brotherhood House. She was about to call the landline but then remembered that Wanda had ripped out the cable the last time Toad had 'accidentally' walked in on her in the shower and attempted to strangle the frog-boy with it.

Remy's cell was engaged. Pietro let her in. She made her way up to Remy's room and could hear him talking on his phone.

"Wish I could see y' 'gain... I miss y' too... _Oui_... Okay... Love y' too..."

That was all she needed to hear. She ran from the house, ignoring Fred and Lance's calls for her to come back. When Wanda caught up with her, tears were cascading down her face, had smudging her mascara into long black lines over her cheeks. Wanda wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders and took her back to the mansion. Jean and Kitty took one look at the sobbing wreck that called herself Rogue and instantly began yelling for other female inhabitants of Xavier's, for someone to call Amanda, and prescribing various junk foods (almost all involved some form of chocolate) and movies.

It was about three hour, several pints of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream, a few boxes of tissues and two extra-large (also called 'Kurt Snack-Size' around the mansion) pizzas, one vegetarian and one pepperoni, before Rogue could tell them what had happened. This was met with basically the same reaction: kill Remy; although Kitty and Wanda's were all the more violent. They all, eventually, fell asleep.

* * *

**Only two chapters left!**

**I've decided to write a spin-off of this chapter about Rogue's date so keep your eyes peeled for that one! It'll be M-Rated, though (remember: vibrator)**


	5. Act V

**So I've rewritten ch3 (it's up) and I've decided to get this finished so it'll stop bugging me. If you wanna read the revamped version, just go to 'Act III'**

******Style Key  
**"text" speech  
_'text'_ memories  
_{text}_ telepathy  
_"~text~"_phone convo

**

* * *

**

Rogue woke the next morning wondering why practically every girl she knew was asleep in the room she shared with Kitty. She remembered, after a while, the events of the day before, the way _he_betrayed her, and realised with dread that today was the day of the performance. How could she possibly play a romantic role opposite Remy after what he had done?! This thought brought on a fresh batch of tears and Wanda, who had always been an early riser (even more so since she starting living with the Brotherhood where if you snoozed, you starved), wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder, realising, too late, that their arms were uncovered. The two girls jerked apart before wondering why there was no pull, no oncoming unconsciousness that came from being absorbed. They stared in shock. Rogue tentatively reached out and Wanda's hand met hers halfway. Nothing.

"Try turning it on again," Wanda suggested.

Describing the look on Rogue's face as 'nervous' was an understatement - she was positively terrified. Turn it _on_? What if it got stuck? "Ah... Ah can't, Wands. What if it nevah goes off again?!"

"Trust me."

Blue eyes met green and Rogue nodded, sighing deeply, focusing on turning it on just a little. Not a moment later, she felt a slow trickle of energy enter through her skin. The second she felt it, she desperately tried to turn it off and... it stopped. Wanda grinned.

"Thought so. You're like me, you bottle up your emotions and your powers try to protect you. So they either go crazy, like mine, or they never turn off, like yours did."

"An' 'cause ah didn' bahttle them up las' nahght..." Rogue began.

"You gained control," Wanda finished. "You didn't need to protect yourself because you trusted us to never hurt you the way Mystique and..." She stopped suddenly, thinking that it would be a rather sore subjects to bring up so soon after it had happened.

At the other side of the room, Kitty woke up. The moment her eyes opened, she spied Wanda and Rogue touching skin-to-skin. And screamed.

The scream woke Jean, who accidentally kicked Rahne. Rahne leaptup in shock, turning to her wolf form, and one of her flailing paws (she was still inside her sleeping bag) landed in Jubilee's mouth. Jubes shrieked as loud as Kitty and setoff her 'fireworks', thinking that someone was attacking. The fireworks hit Tabitha, setting her hair on fire (although Jean poured half a bottle of water on it to put it out). Tabby, thinking Amara had been making fireballs in her sleep again, hit the Nova Roman princess with a nearby book (which just happened to be Rogue's hardback copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_). Amara actually did end up throwing a fireball, only it overheated Amanda's sleeping bag. Amanda had woken at the first scream and stood up, thinking she had escaped the chaos, only the singeing of her sleeping bag caused her to jump about a foot in the air and land face-first in the melted remnants of last night's ice cream.

Twelve rather angry eyes (two almost obscured by the pink goo that was supposed to be ice cream) turned to the valley girl, who pointed at Wanda hugging Rogue tightly in congratulations.

Rogue spotted the girls and announced, "Ah've gaht control!"

The entire room appeared to squeal in absolute delight - until the door was kicked in and Logan, claws unsheathed, Kurt and Scott stood in the doorway, ready for a fight and staring, instead, at a group of nine girls in their pyjamas. Wanda had jumped away from Rogue and into a fighting stance the moment the door and come crashing into the room, and no one was anywhere near Rogue, so the guys had no idea of the Goth's newfound control. The three men left sheepishly, to the snickers of the room full of the fairer sex.

***

To say that Rogue, Wanda and Kitty were beautiful was an understatement. Jean was a fabulous stylist, the girls had even joked that she should just forget about genetics and go into the beauty industry, and had even managed to make Wanda's cropped hair look like it belonged in the story. Kitty's hair, which was normally tied up in a ponytail, had been separated into a million braids, all meticulously plaited by telekinesis, with gold ribbons weaved throughout them and glass beads at the ends, a delicate golden circlet in a weaved, vine-like pattern with a 'winged nut' shape at the front, ringed her head. She wore a full-length white linen chemise dress, the sleeves and hem banded with gold, and a bronze sword-and-shield brooch at her shoulder.

Wanda's hair was slicked back and a brass tiara in a plaited into a celtic-like pattern, coming to a point in the centre of her forehead, adorned it. Her dress was a black sheath with long black skirts flowing from her waist, red lacing on the sleeves and bodice. The sleeves, neckline and hem were bronze, as was the belt.

Rogue was the most beautiful of the three, however. Her hair was in elegant, and completely natural, curls, her white bangs plaited with green ribbons and wound around to the back of her head. Against Jean's wishes, she was wearing green lace gloves, just so she felt comfortable. Unlike the others, she didn't wear a tiara. Her dress was long emerald green gown, black lacing at the back and gold buttons along the sleeves. Bands of gold decorated the sleeves along the line of buttons, around the bodice and along the hem.

All three wore dark eyeliner, mascara and deep red lipstick a la Marylin Monroe, as well as foundation that Rogue and Wanda complained 'made them orange' until Jean told them they'd look completely normal under the stage lighting.

To Rogue, the curtain call came far too soon. She managed to remain civil to a very confused Remy who was wearing a pair of tight black pants and a carmine-red silk shirt - the top two buttons undone to reveal his mouthwateringly sculpted chest - which, had she not been so furious with him, she would probably have ripped off whilst telling him she had control, and then proceeded to...

_{Rogue, Remy wants to talk to you,}_ Jean's telepathic voice cut through Rogue's illicit fantasy like a canon fire. _{I'll forge a telepathic link between you so you can keep speaking your lines.}_

Rogue sighed in defeat, although, thankfully, she had just been reprimanded by her 'father' and it wasn't conspicuous.

Remy's voice rang through her head moments later. _{_Chere_, what's wrong? Did I do somet'ing t' hurt y'?}_

_{Yah could say that, yah low-lahfe, unfaithful creep.}_

_{_Quoi?_}_

_{Ah heard yah: "Ah miss yah... Ah wish ah could see yah again... _Ah love yah_?!"}_

_{What de... Oh. _Chere_, y' got it wrong. I was on de phone t' m' niece, Henri _et_ Mercy's _petite_. De las' time I saw her she was _deux ans_ an' now she be nearly _cinq_.}_

_{Oh...}_

_{I know y' pro'ly still don' b'lieve m', so when we get t' de kiss y' can absorb m'. Dat way y'll know 'm tellin' de truth. Bein' unconscious is de leas' I deserve f' hurtin' y'.}_

"... From lovahs' food till morrow deep midnahght," Rogue said in her final line of the first scene.

"I will, m' Hermia."

The next thing Rogue knew, her lips and body were pressed tightly against Remy's. She was vaguely aware of switching her powers on an off again before she left the stage.

"Helena, _adieu_: as y' on him, Demetrius dote on y'," she heard Remy say before he too, exited.

Rogue closed her eyes, Wanda's monologue at the end of the first scene barely registering to her ears as the smiling face of a blonde, rosy-cheeked baby swam into view behind her closed lids. Aimee.

_~An' now 'm startin' grade school. Wish y' were here t' see m'.~  
__'Wish I could see y' 'gain.'  
__~I miss y'.~  
__'I miss y', too.'  
__~Really?~  
__'_Oui_.'  
_Papa_ wants t' talk t' y'.~  
__'Okay.'  
__~Love y', _oncle_ Remy.~  
__'Love y' too.'_

That was when she'd stormed out. She hadn't heard the rest of the conversation that was now ringing in her ears like she was just having it.

_~So when d' we get t' meet dis Rogue y' do not'ing but talk 'bout, eh, _frére_? Aims won' stop talkin' 'bout "her _tante _Roguey".~  
__'When y' come up t' visit in a couple o' weeks. I tell y', Henri, she be de mos' _belle femme _in de world, _mais _dat don' even matt'r b'cause she's sweet _et_ sassy _et_... Dieu, ev'ryt'ing 'bout her is de mos' _parfait _t'ing dis t'eif's ev'r seen! She got de mos' amazin' curves, _mais _it wasn' dose dat caught _m'oeil _de firs' time I saw her... It was dose _encroyable _eyes o' hers. I swear, Henri, dey're greener _et _mo' _belle _dan dose emeralds we stole from dat museum in Spain when we was pups.'  
__~Y' got it bad, _petit frére_.~  
__'_Je sais_. _Je l'aime_.'  
_Dieu_... Mercy! Remy jus' said he be in love wit' a _fille_!~  
__'She ain' jus' any _fille_, _grand frére_, she's Rogue...'_

By the sound of it, Remy talked about her _a lot_ to his family... And he was _in love with her_! The man she'd been in love with for so many years felt the same way!

"Oh mah Gawd..."

"'M so sorry f' makin' y' t'ink I was cheatin'. _Chere_, I'd _nev'r _do dat t' y'. I might've have a lot o' women, _mais _I'd nev'r be unfait'ful."

"Ah know. But ah should be thah one apologisin' foah naht givin' yah a chance tah explain."

"'S okay, _chere_. Now, y' wanna tell m' somet'in'?"

"Anehthin'."

"How did y' manage t' kiss m' wit'out absorbin' _moi_? 'Cause at de start o' dat kiss - an' dat was _un_ _fantastique_ kiss - y' didn't absorb m'."

"Ah've gaht control. It was because of yah, realleh. When ah thought yah'd... cheated, ah opened up tah thah gals, 'cause ah figured they couldn't hurt meh any worse than yah did, an' that helped meh control mah powahs."

"Well, _cherie_," his voice was like melted dark chocolate as he lowered it seductively, "We're not on f' 'nother _deux _scenes. How 'bout I teach y' a few t'ings 'bout kissin'?"

Rogue smirked at him. Neither of them so much as allowed one thought to pass through their minds are their lips crashed together and hands began wandering. Wanda and Kitty looked thoroughly confused, John was laughing and Piotr was pulling the Australian firebug away to allow the Southerners some privacy. Jean smiled softly, before moving to help Amanda restrain Kurt (the two had beaten out Jubilee and Bobby for the parts of Titania and Bottom) until the German boy saw how happy _seine schwester_ was when the pair broke apart and whispered 'I love you'.

***

"... AND ROBIN SHALL RESTORE AMENDS!" Jamie, who had been given the role of Puck because he was the only person the costume would fit, finished the last line of his final monologue, realised he hadn't made one mistake (although he had 'umm'ed and 'ahh'ed most of it) and grinned, his leafy crown slipping over his eyes as the curtain fell.

It reopened moments later to reveal the entire cast (Logan and Scott were restrained by Hank, much in the way Kurt had been a couple of hours before, at this point). Rogue smiled widely, true happiness shining in her face, as she linked hands with Gambit, then with Kitty, and took their bows. As soon as the curtain fell for the final time, Rogue kissed Remy on the cheek, muttering to him that she was going to get changed. His eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing her almost-to-completely naked again and made to follow - but was stopped when she pressed her lips to his and whispered, "Maybe latah, sug."

If possible, he looked even happier at that.

***

The other X-Men eventually arrived to congratulate their friends and family. Remy took this as an opportunity to pull the Professor aside to ask a favour. When Rogue exited the dressing room, Remy, with a huge smile across his ridiculously handsome face, picked her up and spun her around, shouting happily that she was now one of the X-Men. Then he kissed her. On the lips. Tongue and all. Right in front of everyone. Especially Logan. And Scott. Who were both thoroughly disappointed when he didn't end up unconscious. They broke apart, eventually, breathless, her lips swollen. It only made him want to kiss her again.

"What made yah do that, sugah?"

"'M a member of de X-Men now... Y've got a double bed, right?"

Rogue merely laughed and kissed him again.

**

* * *

**

**I'm awful at describing stuff and I'm pretty sure I didn't do the dresses and tiaras justice, so here're the links:**

**Kitty's Dress: armstreet ~dot~ com ~slash~ store ~slash~ clothes ~slash~ 1 ~slash~ 129 ~dot~ html  
****Kitty's Tiara: armstreet ~dot~ com ~slash~ store ~slash~ accessories ~slash~ 1 ~slash~ 97 ~dot~ html  
****Kitty's Brooch: armstreet ~dot~ com ~slash~ store ~slash~ accessories ~slash~ 1 ~slash~ 300 ~dot~ html  
****Wanda's Dress: armstreet ~dot~ com ~slash~ store ~slash~ clothes ~slash~ 1 ~slash~ 150 ~dot~ html  
****Wanda's Tiara: armstreet ~dot~ com ~slash~ store ~slash~ accessories ~slash~ 1 ~slash~ 98 ~dot~ html  
****Rogue's Dress: armstreet ~dot~ com ~slash~ store ~slash~ clothes ~slash~ 1 ~slash~ 10 ~dot~ html**


	6. Encore

**Woo final chapter! Love yahs!**

**

* * *

**

Waking up, for Rogue, was never usually enjoyable. Even after her years living in New York, she still missed the warm, sticky mornings that came from living in Mississippi, but today, she was toasty warm and very happy. Both feelings were all because of the very naked Cajun whose chest was currently pressed firmly against her back and whose arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. She, Rogue the Untouchable, had finally lost her virginity. Remy's arms tightened a little more and she knew he was awake.

"Hey, sugah."

"Did I wake y'?"

"No, ah was alreadeh up."

"Y' feelin' okay?"

"Ah'm fahne, naht realleh sore."

"Y' wan' I ride t' school?"

"It's Saturdeh."

"Y' jus' wan' a ride, den?"

Rogue looked at him strangely for a moment before realising what he meant. She smirked at him in a way she knew would just drive him crazy before getting up. "No thanks, hun, ah'm gonna have a showah. Maybe yah could help meh?"

Needless to say, he was out of bed (she took the opportunity to ogle the fact he was hung like a racehorse) and pulling her to the bathroom at a speed Quicksilver would have trouble keeping up with.

***

They hadn't even bothered to dress properly. She was wearing a pair of black boyshort panties and one of the white dress shirts he had brought with him, whilst he was clad only in pair of sweatpants and insisted on carrying her downstairs. They were met by the others at Xavier's - strangely in full uniform, and Amanda, who had a camera - when they reached the kitchen.

Everyone merely when Remy placed Rogue on the kitchen counter next to teh stove and began to cook her breakfast.

"Like, why aren't you dressed yet?!" Kitty asked when they had finished eating.

"B'cause it's Saturday an' we only jus' got up, _Chaton_."

"And the reason Rogue's, like, wearing your shirt?"

"I zink Rogue and Gambit slept togezzer, Katya."

Kurt looked a little annoyed, until he saw how blissfully in love Rogue was, and with how much adoration Remy looked at her.

"Oh! My! God! Like, tell me everything!"

"Not when we're listening, Kitty. Personally, I think, ahem, _sexual_ relations between students at the mansion should be banned," Scott said irritably.

"Dat's b'cause y're not gettin' any."

"Who's not getting any?"

"Uh... Hey, Logan!"

"_Bonjour_..."

"Who's not getting any?"

There was an uncomfortable silence...

Then Scott opened his big mouth. "Rogue slept with Gambit!"

Logan looked at the couple, now understanding why the scent of pheromones was so prominent, and nodded slowly. "You hurt her and they'll never find the pieces, Gumbo."

Remy nodded solemnly, wrapping an arm around Rogue.

"Good. Now get your uniforms on."

***

The entire population of the Institute was gathered outside in rows, Remy insisting on having his arm around Rogue, who was wearing her gloves because of the cold. Scott had, after seeing Gambit get the most loving look from Rogue, wrapped his arm around Jean, who was looking a little jealously at Rogue. Amanda stood back a bit, camera at the ready. The moment the flash had gone off, their lips had connected in a kiss.

Life was perfect at last.

**

* * *

**

**And that's it. It's finally over.**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited and story-alerted this random piece of rubbish that came from... **_**a French test**_**. Huh. I guess that's just what happens... Huh...**


End file.
